


Reverie

by rosenkrone



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, GBFfemslash2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-10-01 21:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: Ilsa has always been a planner but all of that changes when she meets Korwa.





	Reverie

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day three of GBFfemslash2019  
Prompt used was dream (though it also fits day four's future a bit too)

Ilsa has always been a planner. Over the years, she has kept meticulously detailed notes and timelines and even a few foolish hopes that lie hidden within the margins of her writing. It wasn’t anything fancy, but it was something that always seemed to stick in the back of her mind. An outline that she should live her life by. Rules to stick to. Goals to achieve. A simple set of ideas that will help her find the future that she dreams of.

But that all changes when she meets Korwa. It may have only been a few stolen moments spent collaborating together on a design, but Ilsa is almost sad when everything is finalized and they part ways. Though she may have gone a little overboard with some of the details, Korwa had not seemed bothered in the slightest. Korwa’s eyes had sparkled in excitement as she offered a few suggestions of her own until everything came together

Actually seeing the swimsuit in all of its glory a few short weeks later is an experience that Ilsa is woefully unprepared for. She can hardly believe the amount of work that must have gone into such an exquisite piece. It is everything that she wished for and more. A letter doesn’t even begin to express the gratitude that she feels but it is the least that Ilsa can do. 

When they run into one another again on the beach, Ilsa is inevitably drawn to Korwa’s presence yet again. She only intends to exchange a few words but before Ilsa knows it, she has lost all track of time. Not that she minds when it allows her the opportunity to get to know Korwa better. Ilsa even discovers that they have more than a few things in common.

The afternoon passes by in the blink of an eye and despite a few minor setbacks, the evening ends on a high note. For once, Ilsa has found someone who is not intimidated by her drill sergeant side and Korwa even seems offended at the very idea that anyone would not be able to appreciate both sides of Ilsa’s personality.

Korwa takes hold of Ilsa’s hand, breaking her from her reverie. “Would it be rude of me to ask if you’ll keep me company for a while longer?”

Ilsa glances up, her breath catching slightly. With the setting sun behind her, Korwa looks absolutely radiant and it takes a moment for Ilsa to remember to respond. She clears her throat, grateful for the lack of lighting that is hopefully hiding the flush that is no doubt covering her face. “I wouldn’t mind at all.”

A smile lights up Korwa’s features and she begins to lead Ilsa along the sandy pathway. The beach is lovely even at night but it still doesn’t manage to compare to Korwa beside her.

A comfortable silence falls between them and Ilsa is just beginning to relax when Korwa does something unexpected.

Korwa easily laces their fingers together, squeezing softly. “I’m glad you decided to join us today.”

“Me too.” Ilsa’s heart races at the simple gesture and she nearly loses herself in the soft touch. It is all the distraction that is needed before Ilsa finds herself stumbling along the uneven pathway.

Korwa is quick to steady her, helping Ilsa to regain her balance. “Is everything okay?”

“I should be okay.” Ilsa does her best to stay composed which is no easy task when Korwa is holding on to her gently. It takes a moment to regain her bearings and she steps forward, intending to apologize only to hiss in pain when her ankle protests the movement.

“This won’t do at all.” Before Ilsa can even comprehend what is happening, Korwa is already sweeping her off of her feet and holding Ilsa in her arms. 

Ilsa goes completely still. She has always dreamed of someone sweeping her off her feet but she never quite imagined it happening quite like this. It feels rather nice to be held so gently. But as her mind catches up with everything, Ilsa cannot help but protest. “You don’t have to-”

“I don’t mind at all! Besides, I’ve probably carried bolts of fabric that weigh more than you do.” Korwa laughs, the sound leaving Ilsa feeling almost dizzy. “Though I must admit it’s much nicer to have a lovely young woman in my arms instead.”

Ilsa is fairly certain that the blush on her face is quite obvious at this point. Hesitantly settling into Korwa’s hold, she averts her gaze. After a moment Ilsa manages to utter a soft word of thanks.

“Please, think nothing of it.” Korwa’s words brush against her ears, sending a shiver down Ilsa’s spine. “It’s been my pleasure”

Ilsa has to remind herself to breathe. She is entirely too aware of Korwa in this moment and despite all of her careful planning and outline, nothing has quite prepared her for something such as this. Or someone like Korwa.

Things may not have worked out as Ilsa intended, but as Korwa holds her close, Ilsa finds that she does not honestly mind.


End file.
